<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trouble at Baldwin Flats by Small_Hobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585268">Trouble at Baldwin Flats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit'>Small_Hobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call the Midwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mention of Past Domestic Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trixie says she thinks they'll have a quiet clinic, the result is as would be expected.  Amongst the newcomers are some mothers who have been placed in Baldwin Flats as temporary accommodation, and when they need more help than expected it is up to the inhabitants of Nonnatus House to provide it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trouble at Baldwin Flats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Val Dyer collapsed gratefully onto the kitchen chair, a cup of tea in one hand, a chocolate biscuit in the other.  “Well,” she said, “I blame Trixie.”</p>
<p>Lucille Anderson mirrored her actions.  “How do you work that one out?  It wasn’t as if she stood on the doorstep and invited all and sundry inside.”</p>
<p>“No, but she was the one who said it looked as though we’d have a quiet afternoon.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.  I shall blame Trixie too.”</p>
<p>“What am I being blamed for this time?” Trixie Franklin demanded.  She poured herself a cup of tea and accepted a biscuit from the tin Val passed over to her.</p>
<p>“You used the forbidden Q word,” Val said.</p>
<p>“I thought someone must have done,” Phyllis Crane said as she came into the kitchen.  “Is there any tea left in the pot?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it should be about half full.  And there are chocolate biscuits, too.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t normally have one, but considering what this afternoon’s been like, I think I shall be justified in taking one.  Where did they all come from?  I thought our numbers were supposed to be going down, not up.”</p>
<p>“Shelagh said they’re in the Baldwin Flats,” Trixie replied.</p>
<p>“I thought they were being pulled down,” Val said.  “We’ve had a few families re-homed from there into the new blocks.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lucille agreed.  “I visited Beth Williamson there yesterday.  Those new flats may seem a bit impersonal, but they’re clean, and you don’t run the risk of confronting a parade of cockroaches when you go to fill the kettle.”</p>
<p>“So how come these women are in Baldwin Flats?” Phyllis asked.</p>
<p>Trixie shrugged.  “They’re not due to be demolished for another two or three months, so the council is using them for short-term allocation.  Shelagh said that with two of the hostels shut they’re short of accommodation.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Phyllis said.  “You would think after all the fuss about getting people out of unsanitary homes they wouldn’t then promptly put expectant mothers and small children into them.”  She stood up.  “We shall do the best we can for them while they’re with us, but it won’t be easy.  Is there anything happening this evening?”</p>
<p>“It’s keep fit night,” Trixie said.  “You’d be welcome to join us.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, but no.”</p>
<p>“And I’m on call, so I’m looking to get an early night,” Lucille said.</p>
<p>“Just you and me then,” Val said.</p>
<p>“Have fun, ladies.” Phyllis departed with a smile.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lucille was fortunate.  The telephone didn’t ring until just after six o’clock the following morning.  When she answered it, she found she wasn’t speaking to an anxious father, but the local police sergeant.</p>
<p>“Can you come down to the Baldwin Flats?” he asked.  “We could do with some help.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sergeant.  What sort of help is needed?”</p>
<p>“One of the women down there is having pains.  There was a disturbance at the Flats, and it could just be a distraction, but we’d like her checked out just in case.  It would probably be better if two of you came.”</p>
<p>“We’ll be on our way, sergeant.  Will we be able to find the right flat?”</p>
<p>“Listen to where all the noise is coming from.  That’ll guide you.”</p>
<p>When Lucille had finished the call, she explained the situation to Sister Julienne, who had stopped to see what had happened.</p>
<p>“Take Sister Frances with you,” she said.  “She’s already up, and it will save waking anyone else.”</p>
<p>Lucille quickly got ready, and the two set off into the early morning on their bicycles.  When they entered the flats, it was quiet, so Lucille called out, “Midwife here.”</p>
<p>“We’re on the first floor, luv,” a voice shouted down.  “And if you’ve got bikes, bring ‘em up with you.  I wouldn’t leave them down there.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  We’re coming up!” </p>
<p>Lucille picked up her bike, but Sister Frances said, “Couldn’t we chain them together?”</p>
<p>Lucille laughed.  “If a policeman tells you to bring your bike upstairs, you do it.  They’ll just pick the two bikes up together otherwise.”</p>
<p>They carried their bikes up the stairs and found the policeman standing on the corridor at the top. </p>
<p>“You can leave your bikes here,” he said.  “They’ll be safe.”</p>
<p>“Where’s the patient?” Lucille asked.</p>
<p>“The hell cat’s in that one,” he replied, indicating the end flat.</p>
<p>Lucille walked along the corridor and knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” a female voice shouted from inside.</p>
<p>“It’s the midwives.”</p>
<p>“You’d better come in then.”</p>
<p>They went in and saw a woman lying on a mattress in the middle of the floor.  There were two other women in the room, plus a number of small children.</p>
<p>“I see they sent us the second-class nurse,” one of the women said.</p>
<p>“I’m fully qualified,” Lucille replied.  “I came because I was first on the list.”</p>
<p>“Shut it, Shirl,” the second woman said.  “What does it matter, so long as she knows what she’s doing?”  She turned to Lucille.  “I’m Mary, this is Shirley, and she,” indicating the one on the bed, “is Jean.”</p>
<p>Lucille approached the bed, but Jean called out, “That’s a nun.  Don’t let her near me.  She’ll take my baby away.”</p>
<p>“She’s a midwife,” Lucille said.  “And she’s not here to take your baby away.”</p>
<p>“That’s what they do.  Oh, God!  Don’t let her have Mikey.”</p>
<p>“I’m not here to take anyone away,” Sister Frances said quietly.  “I’m just here to help look after you.”</p>
<p>Jean looked as if she was about to protest, but then she curled in on herself and screamed.</p>
<p>“Will you let me examine you?” Lucille asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jean sobbed.  “I don’t know what’s wrong.”</p>
<p>“Is there somewhere you could take the children?” Lucille asked.  “To give us some privacy.”</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving her alone,” Mary said.  “Shirl could take the kids to her flat.  And maybe that nun could go with her.”</p>
<p>“She’ll take Mikey,” Jean protested.</p>
<p>“Don’t you worry, love, I won’t let her,” Shirley said.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t I stay?” Sister Frances began.</p>
<p>Lucille shook her head.  “I’ll be okay, and if we need extra help we’ll call.  Go with Shirley and the children.”</p>
<p>Lucille waited while Shirley and Sister Frances took the six children out of the flat.  Then she started to examine Jean, asking her various questions as she did so.  She frowned as she listened to the reply.</p>
<p>“I think you need to go to hospital,” she said.</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Jean said.</p>
<p>“I can’t make you, but I really think it would be better if you did.”</p>
<p>Jean began to cry, and Mary beckoned Lucille over to her. </p>
<p>Lucille went, and Mary said, “Is this just a ‘I’d be happier with a second opinion, so she should go to hospital’ or a ‘If she doesn’t go, she’s going to lose the baby’ statement?”</p>
<p>Lucille looked straight at Mary and said, “It’s not just the baby I’m worried for.”</p>
<p>Mary nodded.  “Okay, we’ll get this sorted.”  She went over to Jean and said, “Sorry, love, but you really should go to hospital.  Me and Shirl will look after Mikey, and you’ll be back with us just as soon as they’ve done their doctory things.”</p>
<p>Jean looked at her and nodded, although the tears continued to stream down her face.</p>
<p>Lucille went on the corridor.  “Can you phone for an ambulance, please,” she asked the policeman.</p>
<p>“Can’t do that, nurse,” he replied.  “I was told to stay here in case that woman tried to do a runner.”</p>
<p>“If you mean my patient, she is in no condition to do a runner,” Lucille said angrily.  “Go and ring for an ambulance!”</p>
<p>The policeman refused to move, but Sister Frances came out of the other flat and said, “You heard my colleague.  We need an ambulance, now!”</p>
<p>Faced with the two irate midwives, the policeman departed down the stairs, muttering about having to explain to his sergeant what had happened.</p>
<p>As soon as he had gone, Shirley came running into the flat, the children trailing after her.</p>
<p>Mary faced her and said, “It’s okay, Shirl.  The midwife just thinks it would be better if Jean went to hospital and got herself checked over.”</p>
<p>“I said she was only a second-class nurse.”</p>
<p>Lucille felt herself tense up, but Mary replied, “No, it’s not that at all.  But they’ve got more fancy equipment there than what these nurses can carry on their bikes.” </p>
<p>Mary then glanced over at Lucille and gave her a quick shake of her head, so Lucille nodded back, understanding that Mary was deliberately underplaying the seriousness of Jean’s condition to prevent the other women from panicking.</p>
<p>The policeman returned and confirmed the ambulance was on its way.  “I suppose I ought to go with you, keep an eye on her.”</p>
<p>Lucille glared at him.  “I shall be going with my patient.  And there will be an ambulance man there too, just in case you’re worried she’ll try and escape.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that’ll have to do,” the policeman grumbled.  He looked relieved; Lucille suspected he had no wish to be stuck in an ambulance with the sick woman.</p>
<p>As they were waiting for the ambulance, Sister Frances said to Jean, “Do you want someone to get a few things together to take with you?”</p>
<p>“Don’t make me laugh, sister,” Mary said.  “She’s only got one spare lot of clothes, other than what she’s wearing, and they’d probably burn them at the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Oh, oh, I’m sorry,” Sister Frances said.  She blushed and looked at her feet.</p>
<p>“I’ve got a spare nightie she could have,” Shirley said.  “It’s a bit tatty, but if you think it would do, she could take that.”</p>
<p>“Yes, if you could get that it would be helpful,” Lucille said.</p>
<p>Shirley departed to fetch the nightie and, as she returned, they heard the ambulance arrive.  The policeman went down to meet the crew and bring them up to the flat.  Lucille then took over and shortly afterwards, she, Jean, and the ambulance men left.</p>
<p>The policeman watched them go and then said, “What am I supposed to do now?”</p>
<p>“If you no longer have any reason to stay here,” Sister Frances said, “I suggest you return to the station and report in.”</p>
<p>The policeman grumbled, but left rapidly, which gave the women the idea he was only making a token objection.</p>
<p>“Are you going too, nurse?” Mary asked.</p>
<p>“I could stay for a bit, make a cup of tea perhaps,” Sister Frances said tentatively.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s a good idea.  But go sparingly with the milk.  It’s got to last, and we’ve got the nippers to think of.”</p>
<p>“Of course.  Did you collect milk tokens yesterday?”</p>
<p>“No.  Thought you had to be registered for that.”</p>
<p>“We can sort that out.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t bother.  They’ll move us on again in a few weeks’ time.”</p>
<p>“We can register you as temporary residents.  You’ve got an address here.”</p>
<p>“How are we supposed to prove it?  You don’t think the council are going to give us proof of address, do you?”</p>
<p>Sister Frances laughed.  “The police have you recorded as living here, so that should be sufficient for us for the moment.”</p>
<p>“Nice one, nurse!”  Mary said.  “Oh, should I call you nurse or sister?”</p>
<p>“Either will do.”  She poured the tea and passed cups to the two women.  “I know you got your babies checked over yesterday, but while I’m here would you mind if I had a quick look at your other children?”</p>
<p>“I dunno,” Shirley said.  “It depends.”</p>
<p>“I only want to help,” Sister Frances said.  “I’m not going to report you to the authorities, but sometimes we can spot things which, if they’re treated now, are much less of a problem than if they’re left.  And I won’t check Mikey.”</p>
<p>“You can check my two,” Mary said.  “Linda, Stevie, come and let the nurse have a look at you.”</p>
<p>Sister Frances spoke quietly to the two children and listened to their chests with her stethoscope.  “They seem okay,” she said.  “Linda’s grown quite a bit recently, hasn’t she?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, how can you tell?” Mary asked.</p>
<p>Sister Frances pointed to the sleeves of the little girl’s jumper.  “They’re starting to get short,” she said.</p>
<p>“She’s growing out of all her clothes.  Nothing I can do about it, though.”</p>
<p>“How do you come to be here?” Sister Frances asked.  “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s all right.  My Dave was a bit of a gambler, drank a bit, so we never had much money.  Then, one day there was an accident at work, and he was killed.  They claimed he was drunk, but he wasn’t.  Course it wasn’t the employer’s fault, he had friends on the council, so I was left with nothing, and got kicked out of me home.  Been trying to find somewhere ever since, but with three small kids it’s impossible to get any work, and the council just dumps us wherever it can.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Sister Frances said.  She wanted to say more but couldn’t think of a way to do it without sounding patronising or superior.  Instead, she turned to Shirley, and said, “May I check your daughter?”</p>
<p>Shirley still looked dubious, but nevertheless she nodded. </p>
<p>Sister Frances leant down.  “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Karen.”</p>
<p>“Will you let me have a look at you, like I did with Linda?”</p>
<p>The little girl nodded and took off her cardigan.  Sister Frances spotted the faded bruises on her arm and glanced up.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do it,” Shirley said.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you didn’t,” Sister Frances replied.  “Is that why you’re here?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, couldn’t risk him hurting the baby too.”</p>
<p>“Could nobody help you?”</p>
<p>“What, with him saying it was an accident?  Who do you think they’d believe, him or me?  And what with me being a bit clumsy, which I must have been given the number of times I walked into cupboard doors.”  Shirley gave a hollow laugh.</p>
<p>“So you ran?”</p>
<p>“Yeah and ended up here.  It’s pretty grim, but at least I’m not afraid for my life.”</p>
<p>“Well, apart from the old bruises Karen looks fine to me.  If they can find you somewhere reasonable to live, she should do well.” </p>
<p>Sister Frances smiled and then looked down to see Mikey looking up at her.</p>
<p>“Now me!” he said.</p>
<p>“Oh!”  Sister Frances looked across at Mary, hoping she would call the little boy to her.</p>
<p>Instead, Shirley said, “Go on, Sister, I trust you.  You might as well check him over too.”</p>
<p>Sister Frances listened to Mikey’s chest and then frowned. </p>
<p>“Is there are problem, Sister?” Mary asked.</p>
<p>“Ideally, I’d like the doctor to have a look at Mikey.  Has he been coughing a lot?”</p>
<p>“They all cough a bit.  Hardly surprising given the state of this place.”</p>
<p>“More than the others, then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose so.”</p>
<p>Sister Frances looked thoughtful.  “I could speak to Dr Turner and see if he could do a home visit to you.”</p>
<p>“No!” Shirley said.</p>
<p>“He’s really nice.  He won’t be critical or anything.”  Sister Frances hastened to reassure her.</p>
<p>“It’s not that,” Mary said.  “Her Karen freaks out as soon as a man in a suit gets too close.”</p>
<p>“I thought she was okay at the clinic yesterday.  Dr Turner was there.”</p>
<p>“But he was further away.”</p>
<p>“And he had one of them white coats on.  She’s okay then,” Shirley added.</p>
<p>“If I were to ask him to put his white coat on before he came to the door, would that be all right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, if he’s prepared to do that, then I reckon that’ll be okay,” Mary said.</p>
<p>“Excellent, then I’ll get that all sorted.  And now, unless there’s anything else I can do for you, I shall take my leave.”</p>
<p>Mary opened the door and stood watching as Sister Frances tried to work out how she could manage both bicycles.</p>
<p>Mary laughed.  “Tell you what, nurse, leave one of the bikes in with us and then it can be collected later today.  I promise we won’t sell it.”</p>
<p>Sister Frances laughed too.  “Thank you.  That will be very helpful.”</p>
<p>She cycled back to Nonnatus House, calling in at Dr Turner’s surgery on the way.  There she found Shelagh Turner, so she explained the situation to her.</p>
<p>“That’s no problem at all,” Shelagh said.  “I’ll pass the information onto Patrick, and he’ll be sure to put on his white coat when he gets out of his car.  Mikey’s mother is the one who had to go to hospital, is that right?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  She was terrified he would be taken away by nuns, so I had to be as careful as possible, but I do think he needs Dr Turner to look at him.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know her history, do you?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t even know her surname.  She’s called Jean, and I’m sure she saw someone yesterday.”</p>
<p>“I’ll check with Miss Higgins and see what details we have.  And I’ll make sure we keep you informed.”</p>
<p>“Thank you very much.”  Sister Frances smiled.  “And now I’d better get back to Nonnatus House and see whether Lucille has any further news.”</p>
<p>Sister Frances left and cycled the rest of the way back.  She let herself back in and discovered the other midwives preparing for their morning rounds.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Sister Frances,” Phyllis said.  “Is Nurse Anderson with you?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m afraid not.  She went in the ambulance to the hospital.  I thought she might have been back by now.”</p>
<p>“Right.  Well, get yourself some breakfast and then pick up your list.  I’ve rearranged the appointments as far as possible and will pop back partway through the morning to see if Nurse Anderson has made it back, or if I’ll need to take the rest.”</p>
<p>“I can make a start now, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“What I’d like you to do is have a decent breakfast.  Neither the brain nor the muscles can function properly without one.”</p>
<p>Sister Frances smiled and made her way to the kitchen.  There she found Sister Julienne and she took the opportunity to mention the desperate lack of clothing for the children she had seen that morning.</p>
<p>“I think we’ve probably got some things we can give them,” Sister Julienne said.  “Remind me after lunch and we’ll have a look.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lucille returned to Nonnatus House after the others had left.  She had hoped to be able to slip in unnoticed, but Sister Julienne heard her and came out of her office.</p>
<p>Lucille was about to speak when Sister Julienne said, “There’s no need to say anything until after you’ve had some tea and toast.  Go and have a wash and then come down to the kitchen and I’ll have made you some.”</p>
<p>Lucille did as instructed, and then joined Sister Julienne in the kitchen, where she gratefully accepted the tea and fresh toast.</p>
<p>“Sister Monica Joan, is there any jam left in the jar?” Sister Julienne asked.</p>
<p>Sister Monica Joan looked sadly at the jar, and said, “There is a little.  I had thought to enliven my second slice of toast with it, but I think there is another who would benefit even more from it.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sister Monica Joan,” Lucille said.  “Strawberry is my favourite.”</p>
<p>Sister Monica Joan finished her own toast and stood up.  “I shall go to the chapel and pray for the one who is troubling you so much this morning.”</p>
<p>“But you don’t know what the problem is,” Lucille said.</p>
<p>“Our Lord already knows what is needed.  I do not need to explain to him the symptoms when he is there already.”</p>
<p>Sister Julienne shook her head.  “After all these years and her faith still surprises me.  Would you like to tell me about the problem, or would you rather just put it in your notes?”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing much to say,” Lucille said.  “The patient, Jean, I don’t know her surname, is currently undergoing an emergency caesarean.  The prognosis for the baby doesn’t look good, and even the mother may be at risk.”</p>
<p>“And she was seen at clinic yesterday?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I suspect she would have masked any problems.  She’s terrified someone will take her son away from her, so she would have done all she could to avoid having to go to hospital.  It was only because she was in so much pain she agreed to go today.”</p>
<p>Sister Julienne nodded.  “There’s now a further problem.  Dr Turner is going to see her son this afternoon; Sister Frances was concerned about him.”</p>
<p>“That makes things worse.  What’s likely to happen?”</p>
<p>“It will depend on how the mother progresses.  We can certainly support the family as a temporary measure, but long term it may not be so easy.  For the moment though I suggest we take this a day at a time.  I understand from Sister Frances that your bicycle is still at the flats, so my suggestion would be that you go with Dr Turner on his visit, see what needs to be done and bring your bicycle back.  You can also take some clothing that we’ve sorted out for the children.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dr Turner called at Nonnatus House to pick up Lucille late that afternoon.  He had remembered the request and put on his white coat as he got out of the car, and then the two of them made their way to the flat, Lucille in the lead.</p>
<p>She knocked on the door, and Mary shouted, “Who is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s Nurse Anderson, I came this morning, and Dr Turner’s with me.”</p>
<p>“All right.  I’ll let you in.”</p>
<p>“How is she?” Shirley demanded as soon as they were inside the flat.</p>
<p>“Jean’s very weak.  She had a baby girl this morning, and she’s in an incubator,” Lucille replied.</p>
<p>“Will the baby live?”</p>
<p>“It’s too soon to tell,” Dr Turner said.  “She’ll receive the best care possible at the hospital.”</p>
<p>“So you say!”</p>
<p>Dr Turner looked as though he was about to argue, but Lucille shook her head at him and said, “We’ve brought some children’s clothes which we thought you might find useful.”</p>
<p>Shirley looked doubtful, but Mary started to look through the clothes and held up two cardigans.  “Oh, these are pretty.  How about Linda has the yellow one and your Karen has the pink one?”</p>
<p>“Won’t it be a bit big?” Shirley said.</p>
<p>“You can turn the sleeves back.  And if it’s a bit long it’ll help keep her warm.”</p>
<p>“They’re a bit posh for what we normally get given,” Shirley said, accepting the pink cardigan.</p>
<p>“My two little girls both put on a growth spurt, so they didn’t wear them for long,” Dr Turner said.  “And we couldn’t pass them down to my little boy.”</p>
<p>Shirley laughed, and Mary pulled out a couple of jumpers from the bag, saying, “And these will do for Stevie and Mikey.  Now, Mikey, why don’t you let Dr Turner have a listen to your chest and then you can put this lovely red jumper on.”</p>
<p>“I want the red jumper,” Stevie said.</p>
<p>“I think you’d look really smart in the blue stripey one,” Shirley said hurriedly.  She gave Lucille a rather hesitant smile.  “Don’t you agree, nurse?”</p>
<p>“Oh, definitely.  The blue stripey jumper makes you look very grown up,” Lucille said.</p>
<p>“Okay, then.”  Stevie held his arms up to his mother and Mary pulled the jumper over his head.</p>
<p>While this was happening, Dr Turner had held his stethoscope to Mikey’s chest.  He shook his head.  “He’s definitely got a chest infection.  I can prescribe something for it, but this really isn’t the best place for him.”</p>
<p>As he spoke, Mary walked to the door and stood against it.</p>
<p>“You’re not taking him away,” Shirley said.</p>
<p>“No, for the moment he can stay here,” Dr Turner said.  “Long term it will depend on how his mother does.  But I will make it a condition that you allow one of the midwives to visit you everyday to check on his progress.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay,” Mary said.</p>
<p>“I do have a duty to ensure the child receives the best possible care although I understand your own experiences may have left you with a different impression.”</p>
<p>“Too right we have,” Shirley said.</p>
<p>Before anything else could be said, Lucille quickly added, “I have a message from Miss Higgins at the surgery.  If one of you could call in tomorrow, she will have milk tokens, plus orange juice and anything else she can find for you.”</p>
<p>“We’re not charity cases, you know,” Mary said, “although we are grateful for the clothes.”</p>
<p>“These are all things you’re entitled to, so why not make use of them?”</p>
<p>“Get what we can,” Shirley muttered.  “It’s little enough.”</p>
<p>Dr Turner went over to the door.  “I shall be off,” he said.  “Nurse Anderson, I presume you will be able to get back on your bike.”  Lucille nodded.  “And please, let me know if Mikey suddenly becomes worse.  I realise you want to protect him, but don’t let that be at the cost of his health.”</p>
<p>“We will, doctor,” Mary said.</p>
<p>“And thank you for remembering about the white coat,” Shirley added.</p>
<p>Lucille fastened her bag onto the back of her bike.  “Someone will be in at some time tomorrow.  I’m not sure who it will be though.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, nurse,” Mary said.  “Are you okay getting your bikes down the stairs?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.  I’ve managed worse.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Lucille arrived back at Nonnatus House, she was greeted by Val, who said, “Mother Mildred’s here.”</p>
<p>“What?  I didn’t know she was expected.”</p>
<p>“She wasn’t!  Apparently, she had business to conduct in London and decided to visit us at the same time.”</p>
<p>“Like an unannounced inspection?”</p>
<p>“No.”  Val laughed.  “Like a Mother Mildred who has had a sudden thought and just does it.  We’re all in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>Lucille went down to the kitchen, where Sister Julienne greeted her warmly and said, “I’ve just been telling Mother Mildred about the situation in the Baldwin Flats, and she thinks she may have a solution for Jean.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Lucille said.  “But Jean is terrified of nuns.”</p>
<p>“Which I understand comes from her belief that we will take her children away from her,” Mother Mildred said.  “However, my solution, if she chooses to accept it, would enable her to keep her children.”</p>
<p>“How did the visit with Dr Turner go?” Sister Julienne asked.</p>
<p>“Mary and Shirley were really pleased with the clothes, thank you.  But Mikey does have a chest infection as Sister Frances suspected.”</p>
<p>“All the more reason for her to accept my offer of help,” Sister Mildred said.  “I shall visit her tomorrow.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Late the following morning, Lucille returned from her visits earlier than expected so she went down to the kitchen to lay the table for dinner.  She found Sister Frances in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I presume I’ll need to lay an extra place for Mother Mildred,” Lucille said.</p>
<p>“No,” Sister Frances replied.  “She’s on her way back to Sussex.”</p>
<p>“Do you know how she got on with Jean?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t heard, but she had a discussion with Sister Julienne in her office, so hopefully we’ll learn something soon.”</p>
<p>They didn’t have long to wait.  As soon as they were all sat down for dinner, Sister Julienne looked round the table and smiled.</p>
<p>“I have some good news for you all,” she said.  “The mother house owns a small row of cottages near to them.  Generally, they are let to widows with young children, where the mother needs to work and one of the children needs more specialised care than can be provided by a nursery.  There is currently a vacancy, which Mother Mildred has offered to Jean.”</p>
<p>“But surely, Jean doesn’t fulfil the requirements,” Sister Hilda said.</p>
<p>“I suspect Mother Mildred uses her own definition of what is required,” Sister Julienne said with a wry smile.  “She is of the opinion that Jean is vulnerable, and Mikey would benefit from living close to the sea.  Most of the mothers find employment in the nearby town, but in this case the mother house has been looking for someone to work there, to assist with the basic administrative tasks.  The pay is poor, which is why they haven’t been able to find anyone to employ locally.  However, it would give Jean a home, care for the children and an opportunity to gain a skill, and she has accepted.”</p>
<p>“I thought she was afraid the nuns would take her children away,” Lucille said.</p>
<p>“Somehow Mother Mildred has convinced her this is not the case.  I think it may have helped that while she was there, someone from social services came to discuss future provision for the baby, who incidentally is doing well, as well as for Mikey, because he cannot stay where he is until Jean is ready to leave hospital, and Mother Mildred dismissed them with a ‘no need to worry, I have it all in hand’.”</p>
<p>They all laughed, and Phyllis said, “I can just imagine them leaving rapidly, not wishing to engage with Mother Mildred in any form of discussion.”</p>
<p>“Indeed.  In addition, I have some further good news.  Mrs Turner has been in touch with the authorities and pointed out how completely unsuitable the Baldwin Flats were for families with young children.  Apparently there was no note on the file to say there were children present…”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that,” Val muttered.</p>
<p>“Be that as it may, the other two ladies should be moved into more suitable accommodation within the next few days.”</p>
<p>“That is good news,” Lucille said.  “But what will happen to Mikey?  He’s still with them.”</p>
<p>“Mikey will be going to the mother house tomorrow.  Sister Frances will be taking him.”</p>
<p>“But Mary and Shirley won’t like that,” Lucille protested.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid their opinions don’t carry any weight.  Sister Frances, if you visit this afternoon, you can tell them what the arrangements are.”</p>
<p>Sister Frances looked as though she wanted to protest, but simply said, “Yes, Sister Julienne.”</p>
<p>Once they had all finished eating, everyone departed to get ready for the afternoon visits and clinics, leaving Sister Frances and Sister Monica Joan as the last ones in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“It is for the best, you understand,” Sister Monica Joan said.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do realise that,” Sister Frances said, “but it seems so, I don’t know…”  She waved her hands around trying to convey her emotions.</p>
<p>“But if the mother could say that those were her wishes, then surely her friends would understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but how can she do that, when she’s in hospital?”</p>
<p>“One is still allowed visitors when one is in hospital.”</p>
<p>“She’s got no husband, and no family as far as I’m aware.”</p>
<p>“But if a visitor had a letter from the doctor?”</p>
<p>“Do you think it would work?”</p>
<p>“You can always try.”</p>
<p>Sister Frances grinned.  “Thank you, Sister Monica Joan.  I will do just that.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Sister Frances arrived back at Nonnatus House the following evening, she was greeted by Lucille.</p>
<p>“How did you get on?” she asked anxiously.</p>
<p>“It was better than I thought it would be.  Dr Turner had arranged for Mary to be able to visit Jean, so when I arrived at the flat this morning, Mikey was ready and waiting for me.  Shirley didn’t look too happy but seemed to have accepted the situation.  And she is very pleased that they’ll be moving on.”</p>
<p>Lucille nodded.  “I’m glad about that.”</p>
<p>“The journey itself went smoothly.  And although Mikey was a little tearful at being left at the mother house, he was clearly excited at seeing the toys in the nursery, so I’m sure he’ll be fine there until Jean makes it as well.”</p>
<p>“And the good news is that Jean won’t be in hospital any longer than for a normal caesarean, and the baby should have made enough progress by then to be discharged because she’ll remain under the care of the nuns.”</p>
<p>“That is good news.”</p>
<p>“Now, when did you last eat?”</p>
<p>“I had a cup of tea and a biscuit at the mother house before I left, but that was all.”</p>
<p>“Come and get yourself some supper.”</p>
<p>“I need to see Sister Julienne to give her my report.”</p>
<p>“I’ll start making you some toast, and it’ll be ready for when you’ve seen her.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I’ll be all right.”</p>
<p>“You may need it.  Phyllis said it looked as if we should have a quiet evening, and the telephone hasn’t stopped ringing since then.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>